herofandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny English
Johnny English is a MI7 Intellgence who was like a parody of James Bond meets Austin Powers in his first Bean spy movie comedy. Story The film opens with a fantasy sequence in which Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson), an inept British Intelligence agent, is "Agent One". He sneaks into a building, distracts two guard dogs with toys, knocks out two guards and seduces a woman who threatens him. He is awoken from his fantasy just as he is about to kiss the woman by the real Agent One (Greg Wise), for whom English is preparing mission documents. After being assured that English has checked the submarine hatch codes personally, Agent One leaves on a mission. The audience then learn that Agent One died in action when his submarine hatch "failed to open". A bomb then wipes out Britain's remaining agents, all of whom were attending the funeral of Agent One, leaving only English. Nobody notices the hearse, which sped from the scene minutes earlier. Before his death, Agent One was investigating a plot to steal the Crown Jewels. Together with his (far more capable) assistant Angus Bough (Ben Miller), English takes over the case. Whilst investigating, English becomes attracted to a mysterious woman, Lorna Campbell (Natalie Imbruglia), whom he meets at the unveiling of the newly restored Crown Jewels, the security of which English is in charge of. The power to the room is cut, and English knocks out the chief of security, before pretending to fight a criminal (later described by English as having orange frizzy hair, two teeth, two "banana shaped" scars, a broken nose and an eye patch) in another room in an attempt to cover this fact up. Later, Bough and English follow a tunnel and find the Jewels, but fail to stop the thieves after English accidentaly ejects his pistols magazine. English chases their car, a hearse, but accidentally trails the wrong one. Convinced the burial party he discovers is an act, he arrests the mourners and Priest before realising his mistake. Bough rescues him by pretending that English was an escaped asylum inmate. The pair then uncovers the mastermind of the theft, French prison entrepreneur and descendant of William the Conqueror, Pascal Sauvage (John Malkovich). English reports his suspicions to the head of MI7, Pegasus (Tim Pigott-Smith), who doesn't believe him. In the carpark, one of Sauvage's henchmen attacks English and Bough, and escapes when English mistakingly attacks Bough. English and Bough infiltrate Sauvage's headquarters via parachute, but English lands on the wrong building, abseiling the identical London Hospital. He holds several staff and patients at gunpoint, before realising his mistake. English activates a DVD player, exposing Sauvage's plan to to instate himself as King, using an impostor Archbishop of Canterbury (Oliver Ford Davies). After accidentally injecting himself with muscle relaxant, he meets Lorna again. She turns out to be an Interpol agent, also on Sauvage's tail. Along with Bough, they gatecrash a party held by Sauvage. The muscle relaxant not yet worn off, English accidentally insults the Foreign Secretary (Jenny Galloway). One of the henchmen reports English to Sauvage, a friend of English's unwitting boss, the latter of whom dismisses Bough and English. Sauvage decides that English knows too much and sends henchmen to force the Queen to sign a letter of abdication. Sauvage is informed by British officials that, as the closest surviving relative of the Queen, the position of monarch now belongs to him. Lorna visits English at his flat, as his mission was reassigned to her. and persuades English to join her. They travel to France, infiltrate Sauvage's chateau, and overhear his proposal to turn the United Kingdom into a giant prison. In an attempt to steal an incriminating DVD, English drops it onto a tray full of identical disks, and takes the wrong one. However, English accidentally triggers a microphone, alerting Sauvage, and guards seize them. Held hostage, they are freed by Bough and return to England on the day of the coronation. At Sauvage's coronation, English sneaks in with Lorna, the former disguised as the English bishop in front of Sauvage. He publicly accuses Sauvage of treason, and unaware that the fake Archbishop is no longer being used, English attempts to pull off his face, believing it to be a mask. English then radios to Bough to tell him to play the DVD they retrieved. Bough does so, resulting in three-quarters of the world's population watching English, in a shower cap and underpants, dancing and miming along to "Does Your Mother Know" by ABBA. English escapes, but comes back , swinging from a wire above Sauvage and the Archbishop, grabbing the crown before it touches Sauvage's head. Sauvage pulls a gun, and in the following struggle, English is inadvertently crowned. He places Sauvage under arrest and allows the Queen to return to the throne, in return for a knighthood. The film ends with English driving Lorna to the top of a mountain where Johnny accidentally presses the eject button whilst about to kiss her, and Lorna shoots into the sky. There is also a short scene in the credits showing Lorna landing into a swimming pool as the orange haired criminal described earlier by English lowers his newspaper. Johnny English Reborn Johnny English was in Tibet training for his balance for his reincartination. Johnny was done training but the sensei tells English to go back to London for an important mission. In London English was given by Pegasus & meets Tucker who was going to Hong Kong to collect the keys. In the gadgetry English was given a Rolls Royce & English was off to Hong Kong. English & Tucker was in Hong Kong for the keys but the lady kills a cilvlian for giving answers to the Chinese man. English was in the hotel talking to a man who has a key but the cleaner lady assassinates a man welding a key & a Chinese assassin grabs the key & English chases him. English fights a Chinese assassin & but some assassins assist English & English neturizes them. English was in Pegasus' house but forgot the key that one of the Chinese hitmen steals so English stays put. English looks around but an assassin appears that turned out to be the mother of Pegasus but not the Chinese maid. English goes in the kitchen to apologize Pegasus' mother but a real Chinese maid killer attacks English & she ran away. English captures her but English attacks Pegasus' mother & she hits English for a reason. Kate tells English to go to the golf club to meet a Vortex member Karlanko who was joining Vortex for a change. English & Tucker were at the golf club meeting Karlanko for golfing. Johnny was still challenging Karlanko but a Chinese female assassin attacks English & she gets Karlanko instead. Johnny, Tucker & Karlanko were escaping in Karlanko's helicopter & escaped safely to the hospital. English was meeting Simon Ambrose for neogciating were the Chinese is & English was mad at Tucker for failures & Tucker walks away. Johnny was at the church but one of the MI7 agents discovered English & the MI7 chases Johnny. Johnny was injuried by one of the MI7's agent with a Walther PPK silencerbut Johnny escapes in a stolen wheelchair around London. Johnny was at the Victoria park but surorunded by MI7 & English lies down & dodges the truckfrom his pursurers. Johnny was at Kate's apartment resting but Simon tells Kate to go to Switzerland where his Outpost is & Johnny was sad. Johnny was still at Kate's apartment but a noise coming from the outside & it appears to be that Chinese assassin vacuming & the assassin saws English but English escapes in the shoot. English negociates Tucker to go to Switzerland & they're off. In Switzerland English & Tucker were inflitrating the outpost but caught by the guards when the Flare Alarm sets off but Tucker kills English for joining the Simon's. Tucker escorts the body bag but English was alive & English was going after Simon in a body bag.English confronts Pegasus but Simon & his men barge in & English drinks it but brainwashed by Simon's syringes. English was tasked by Simon to kill the Chinese Premier but English resists by Tucker so English was knocked out cold. English's heart was balanced that the teacher do & English was alive so Englishgoes after Simon. English was outside riding a snowmobile ,English was jumping & holding a cable car & battles Simon. Simon finishes English off but the nad kicking doesn't work so Johnny fights back. Johnny was falling off the cable car but English uses an umbrella rocket launcher & kills Simon in the cable car. Back in London English was rewarded for heroic but a Chinese lady attacks English & English find her that trned out to be Queen Elizabeth but one of the Royal guards captures the Chinese lady at the end of the movie. Category:Special Agents Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Successful Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Pure of heart Category:Dimwits Category:Revived Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Detectives